When the Sun Sets
by Kura-Tokiwa69
Summary: Pain and pleasure had always been a thin line they were willing to cross. Warnings for knife/bloodplay, asphyxiation. Basically PWP.


This is the most filthy fic I've written so far. Be warned.

* * *

The wooden floor was cool against Tsukishima's back as he laid there, tired and lazy from the summer's humidity. His shirt and pants had already been discarded into the far corners of the room, leaving him in only his boxers which he had been highly tempted to remove as well.

Tsukishima slung an arm over his face in a bid to shield himself from the heated glow of the setting sun pouring in through the window, almost managing to doze off until he heard rattling keys and the sound of shoes scuffing against the floor.

He made no attempt to move even when footsteps quickly approached his room, a dark shadow casting over him. "Oho? Is this an appetizer or dinner?~" Bokuto was definitely not referring to food.

"Go away, it's too hot and sticky for anything." Tsukishima reluctantly peeled himself off the floor, pushing Bokuto aside to head to the kitchen for a glass of water. Barely a sip in and he already had Bokuto pressed against his back, hips grinding slow against his ass with arms on either side of him on the granite countertop, trapping Tsukishima. "I can't believe you're already hard."

"Hard since my last class…" Bokuto mumbled against the nape of his neck. "Thought of you…"

Tsukishima wanted to roll his eyes so badly, contemplating his decision in living with Bokuto. Sure, they were dating, the sex was great, the apartment was near their university…

And the sex was _great_.

"This is disgusting, I'm sweating so much and it worse with you around."

"There's a lot more disgusting things we can do, and you _like_ it." Bokuto purred, voice low and so damn enticing when whispered by Tsukishima's ear, along with the feel of a calloused hand stroking down his bare chest. The shiver that shot straight down to his groin only served to prove Bokuto right which was incredibly frustrating.

Fingers teased the edge of Tsukishima's boxers, stretching the waistband and letting go with a loud snap, eliciting a flinch and an annoyed growl. Bokuto quickly flipped him over to face him, leaning in close with his smug face all up in Tsukishima's personal space. Tsukishima visibly stiffened when Bokuto's fingers curled, nails digging into pale skin like sharp talons and dragging them over the taut ridges of his hips.

"Tsukki—"

Tsukishima slapped Bokuto hard across his cheek, the sharp sound of skin against skin resounding in the kitchen. "Who said you could call me that?"

Bokuto didn't seemed fazed at all, his expression still as haughty as before. "Tsukki~" Tsukishima had his hand raised to strike again but Bokuto stopped him, gripping both his wrists to pin them against the cabinets above. "You know what to say if you want to stop right?" A nod. "Good boy." With a free hand, Bokuto reached behind Tsukishima, pulling out the smallest knife from the rack, pressing the dull edge against the line of Tsukishima's jaw as he grazed the tip down his chin to tilt his head up.

The cool metal pressed against his face made Tsukishima freeze for just a moment, tongue peeking out to lick his suddenly dry lips. Exhilaration set his blood racing, pumping loud in his ears and from his angle he could just barely see Bokuto's pupils blown wide with lust. This was something he enjoyed far too much; the sharp edge of the blade moving across his skin, the sting when it pierces his skin, the sensation of blood oozing out from the cut.

The first time they tried it, Bokuto almost accidentally stabbed him from overexcitement—or nervousness— and they didn't attempt it again until much later which turned out significantly better—

"Nngh ahh!"

Bokuto had sunk his teeth into Tsukishima's shoulder with enough force to leave dark teeth marks, letting out a low guttural growl as he pulled back. "Pay attention, Kei!" The sharp edge of the blade rested against his chest just above his heart and with a flick of his wrist, the skin tore, droplets of blood forming like crimson pearls, threatening to trickle down his skin. With another cut across the first, Tsukishima felt his erection twitch in his boxers, pressed up firmly against Bokuto's own. "Mine." Came the pleased whisper as Bokuto swiped a thumb over the wound, messily smudging the liquid.

"Marking me… With an 'x', doesn't exactly mean anything…"

"Shh," Bokuto hushed against Tsukishima's neck, peppering kisses over his neck as he twisted the knife onto its blunt edge to trail down his abdomen, poking his hips with the tip. "I'm not done…" With a hand upon the small of Tsukishima's back, Bokuto left the knife on the countertop before swiftly turning them both around to slam Tsukishima against the wall, their hips grinding wantonly. It drew out a loud moan from Tsukishima, hands grabbing and tugging at Bokuto's shirt as a sign for him to take it off. To take everything off.

Stripping down to nothing, Bokuto palmed at Tsukishima's erection over his underwear, the dark spot spreading as he continued to rub the outline. They had hardly just began and Tsukishima was already so on edge, desperately smashing their lips together for a sloppy kiss, his hips rutting against Bokuto. A light sheen of perspiration coated their skin and it made the cuts on Tsukishima sting even more with Bokuto pressing his entire body against him, spreading the sweat and blood into a blotchy mess.

Bokuto's hand snaked into his boxers, fingers firmly round his cock to give painfully slow strokes, making sure to force out all the lewd noises from Tsukishima who had suddenly decided to keep silent, lower lip catching between his teeth with the tiniest of whimpers.

Well, that could be easily remedied.

A thumb slipped over the head of Tsukishima's length, smearing the precum as he scraped his nail over the slit which definitely did the trick. Tsukishima's body wracked with pleasure, knees immediately buckling as he slid down to the floor, pulling Bokuto along with him. "Damn it Koutarou… Fuck me already!"

Tsukishima swore Bokuto had bottles of lube hidden everywhere in the apartment when he pulled one out from one of the lower drawers. "What? Don't look at me like that! We were definitely going to fuck in the kitchen one day so might as well be prepared right?" Tsukishima wasn't quite ready to grace that question with an answer.

As Bokuto coated his fingers with the slippery substance, Tsukishima removed the last offending article of clothing and pulled his knees closer to his chest, his legs propped up over Bokuto's broad shoulders. He felt so exposed in his current position with the cool draft against his sweaty skin, his embarrassment growing by the second from Bokuto's excessive staring. "You look really good like this." Bokuto licked his lips, pressing a finger against Tsukishima's entrance, teasing the ring of muscles.

"Shut up…" Tsukishima slowly exhaled with quivering parted lips, anticipation building steadily in his core. Thick calloused fingers worked their way into Tsukishima, moving in slow purposeful thrusts to search for that sweet spot, that button that could send Tsukishima into ecstasy. It didn't take long for Tsukishima's body to react with a jerk, hands reaching out to grab Bokuto by his well-toned arms, nails digging into flesh. _Shit_ , Bokuto really, really wanted him now.

Tsukishima found himself being pushed to the floor, breath hitching at the icy cold tiles against his back. Bokuto had his hand splayed out in the centre of Tsukishima's chest, anchoring him down as he withdrew his fingers and aligned his cock to Tsukishima's ass, wordlessly thrusting in all the way to the hilt. Golden hues widened, his moan muffled when Bokuto bent over him for a harsh kiss, all teeth and tongue with nothing short of a mess when they finally pulled apart, the air heavy with their lewd desires. Their eyes met, gaze fierce and craving for something more. Keeping a hand firmly planted on Tsukishima's torso, Bokuto lightly stroked his free hand over Tsukishima's face, down past his jaw, stopping at his neck— so slender, pale, and terribly delicate— and he squeezed.

The pressure on his throat was painfully incredible, feeling Bokuto's digits slowly tightening their grip around his neck as he thrusted harder and deeper into Tsukishima, constricting in a similar rhythm to his hip movements.

Tsukishima was drowning under the murky waves of pleasure that wrecked his body, unable to withhold any of the cries and moans that he so desperately tried to keep down. Bokuto wasn't faring any better with the way he kept muttering out how hot and tight Tsukishima was, what a good boy he was, how he should scream Bokuto's name as he fucked him.

And Tsukishima does. Scream for Koutarou even as his throat tightened up, unaware of the tears that slid down his cheeks, droplets that Bokuto lapped up instinctively.

Bokuto wrenched out a choked cry from Tsukishima, his pace faltering as the sound of skin slapping against skin grew more erratic, thrusts eager and impatient till with a grunt, Bokuto came deep inside, filling Tsukishima.

"K-Kota…rou I— Fuck!" Tsukishima had barely started his sentence when Bokuto releases his hold on Tsukishima's neck, only to grip the base of his length, rudely halting his orgasm.

"I told you just now I wasn't done yet, didn't I?" Bokuto grinned as he sat up to pick up the small blade from the table. Pulling his cock out ever so slowly just to tease, he leaned over to press the tip of the knife against the soft skin of Tsukishima's inner thigh. "I'll mark you as mine."

Tsukishima's pulse quickened, a minute tremble in his legs when the edge pierced his skin and Bokuto began his work, carving out what seemed to be a letter 'K'. Once completed, he put aside the knife to lick the fresh wound, tongue flat and burning hot against it, the coppery taste smeared over his tongue.

Tsukishima writhed his body, arching his back with the pain shooting up like sparks and he felt his cock twitch again in Bokuto's hand. Blearily, he looked up to see Bokuto admiring his handiwork, noting how his gaze was locked at his ass where his cum had begun to leak out. "Koutarou!" He hissed.

Finally, _at last,_ Bokuto loosened his hold and Tsukishima's climax came rushing down like a tidal wave, spurts of cum splattering over his stomach as his hoarse throat drew out one final groan before he laid limply on the ground, struggling to catch his breath.

Bokuto shuddered at the sight, kneeling over Tsukishima's exhausted frame. His fingers curled round the base of Tsukishima's neck almost possessively, tangling with wet blonde locks as he pulled him in for a deep, tender kiss. "Sit tight!" Bokuto murmured as he lifted himself off and dashed towards the bathroom.

It wasn't like Tsukishima could move anyway, and clearly someone still had an endless supply of energy despite all that.

Bokuto returned, still very much naked, with a first-aid kit (something they used very frequently) and sat down in front of Tsukishima to tend to the cuts, gently, almost hesitantly dabbing the antiseptic wipe over them.

"You could have done more, you know." Tsukishima started, voice croaky from overuse.

Bokuto had his tongue peeking out between his lips in concentration, still cleaning his wounds with more caution than necessary. "Yeah but… I don't wanna hurt you. Well, not that much." Tsukishima only scoffed, relaxing in what seemed like a pool of their perspiration—an exaggeration, but still.

"You realise the 'K' could be either of our names, right?"

He froze, eyes wide as he stared at Tsukishima like that thought had never crossed his mind. "I… fucked up." Bokuto whined and pressed his face into his hands. "And I thought I was so cool all the way!"

… He loved this huge loser way too much. "It's fine, as long as you know." Better keep him out of his moods.

The reaction was almost instantaneous, with Bokuto perking up, tossing the wipes aside to pull Tsukishima up for a careful hug, peppering butterfly kisses over his neck as though apologetic for the bruising handprint. "As long as I know!" He repeated. "… So… Bath now?"

" _Please._ "

* * *

Y'know... If you have some secret craving for this sort of fics... Why not commission me? ;D wink wink. Details on my tumblr at tokinya!


End file.
